The Gods
Sol * God of light, the sun, and flame. * His followers range from good to evil. The doctrines of his church have been twisted over the years and bent to corrupt those who might fall for it. Specifically one line "Those who refuse to walk in the light shall burn in the flame." Some believe that means that those who die without living a good life will fall into the Abyss upon death. While other find the words to mean that their god commands them to burn all those who refuse him. * Depicted as a white silhouette, too bright for mortal eyes to perceive. * Symbol is an orange flame in a white circle. * Domains: Light. Malghemorr * God of the undead, necromancy. * Usually evil cult followers, sacrifices are common, ritualistic. * Depicted as a man with the head of a goat, antlers coming from his head, fanged sharp teeth, clawed hands and feet, and a coat of thick black mist. * Symbol is a rough drawn image of a goat's face. * Domains: Death, Grave. Sariel, The Raven Mother * Goddess of Life of Death, sworn enemy of Malghemorr. * Most popular deity of good aligned peoples, the city of Sibentos is devoted to her following. * Depicted as a woman dressed in proper funeral wear, with great black feathered wings, and a shining great sword wreathed in swirling shadow. * She is also known as Gatekeeper, as she decides upon death if mortals will enter Elysium, or the Abyss. * Symbol is a black feather in a gold circle. * Domains: Death, Life. Orbis * Personification of Nature. * The essence of Orbis is nature itself, he is the earth, and everything that grows. * A popular belief among farmers, wood elf communities, and wanderers. * His avatar is depicted as a moss covered Minotaur with elk-like antlers. * Symbol is the head of an elk, circled in a wreath of leaves. * Domains: Life, Nature. Thuldur * Dwarven God, Battle, Honor, Bond, and Craftsmanship. * Thought of as an honorable and fierce warrior, and a master craftsman. * The Dwarves will scream their gods name before rushing in battle, before taking an oath, or swearing to a truth. * His depiction is of a dwarf, armored in bright shining plate, with a maul with an end that shines bright as the sun. * Symbol is a hammer radiating light. * Domains: Forge, War. Rialdir * Zenurian God of wind and earth. * Thought of as a vengeful god who will punish his followers with sandstorms and drought who do not follow his edict. * He is depicted as a cloaked figure, always somewhat obscured, also called "The Wanderer". * Those who follow Rialdir will halt their day every 3 hours (bells chime in the city of Nasar), reach down and grab a hand full of red sand, clutch it to their chest say "winds carry, earth provides" and then mark their chin with a line of red sand. * His symbol is silhouette of a hooded man. * Domains: Tempest, Trickery. Vemir * Considered the first Vemirian, or Wretched. * Legends of his creation speak of a human who was experimented on by curious and cruel mages, and so Vemir was born, part human part rat. After his transformation he found himself to be superior, slew his torturers, and sought to expand his new race. A true natural as an alchemist, Vemir continued the mages experiments on himself. He offered and forced his gift on others, ultimately creating the Vemirians seen in Mistbank today. * He is depicted as a horned rat, disfigured, poisonous and hunched. * Those who worship Vemir believe in chaos, and experimentation. * His symbol is a side portrait of a hunched rat, inside an emblem of a potion. * Domains: Trickery, Knowledge. Ylene * Goddess of knowledge and understanding. * Thought of as a scholarly and patient deity, willing to listen so that mortals can unburden their mind. * She is depicted as an elven maiden dressed in white, often reading, or deep in thought. * Ylene has no great temples, it is believed that while you are learning, reading, perfecting an art form etc, you are following her edict and pleasing the goddess. * Her symbol is an open book. * Domains: Knowledge, Light. Mask * God of luck, trickery, changelings, and thieves. * He is thought to be neutral in all aspects, letting the roll of the dice decide all fate. * Originally a halfling deity, he is depicted as such. Always adorned with a featureless porcelain white mask, and a long dark hooded cloak. * Some believe he created the changelings, and others still that all changelings are Mask himself. * The symbol of mask is a featureless gold coin with no imprints or designs. * Domains: Trickery. Vecna * Demi god of death and necromancy. * Once a human wizard, Vecna has become the personification of evil. * He assaulted the material world 150 years ago, taking the lives of thousands before he was once again imprisoned, his body was shred to pieces, each piece given to a separate kingdom to protect. * Some say he still whispers to some from the Mist, driving men mad. * There are still those who worship him out of fear, and cults devoted to him are still being discovered. * His symbol is an eye in the palm of a severed and decaying hand with an eye in the palm. * Domain: Death, Grave. Myena * Goddess of magic and The Surge. * This neutral goddess is often depicted as a human, with bright blue light coursing through her body. * She rules the Astral Sea, and is said to have created the Gith. * She typically worshiped by wizards and arcane scholars, though they are temples dedicated to her. * Her symbol is a swirling textile pattern of bright blue. * Domain: Knowledge, Arcana. Sisters of the Sea * Undine is the goddess of water, controlling all rivers, lakes, oceans, and rain. * Mynera is the goddess of Sirens, whose songs either lead sailors to safe land within the heavy mists, or lost at sea. Sailors pray to Mynera for safe navigation when they cannot see the stars. * Dynera is the goddess of the sea creatures, and the one all sailors fear the most, the Kraken. * They are depicted as identical triplets save for their hair. All three sisters have bright blue eyes, patches of fish scale on their skin, and are depicted as unfathomably beautiful. Undine is depicted with long black kept hair, Mynera has impossibly bright red hair decorated with shells, and Dynera with matted blonde mixed with seaweed and shaved to the skin on each side. * They are typically worshiped together as one deity, many believe that the sisters are jealous of the worship the others receive. Sailors are careful to pray to the three rather than any individual sister for this reason, as they are thought to be fickle and often cruel. Sailors view them as tricksters. They are often worshiped out of what is seen to be necessity rather then love. * Their symbol is three waves crashing into each other. * Domains: Tempest, Nature. Magoskk * Druidic Orc god of strength and wisdom. * Some Orcs, especially those still living in the tribal swamps of Blackbog, believe that Magoskk ascended to godhood during what the orcs call "The Spirit War". They believe that after Magoskk defeated Grogmar and his Tanarukk, driving them from their home, he earned his place through battle with the gods upon his death. * He is depicted as a druid followed by legions of snakes. * His symbol is a snake eating its own tail. * Domains: Nature, War. Grogmar * Tanarukk god of battle and fire. * The Tanarukk were orcs before Gromgar made a deal with Malghemorr, who believed the orcs were the most fierce and savage race, and offered them great power in exchange for sending as many as possible to his realm of the Mist. He split the race of orcs in two, those who followed Magoskk, and those who followed Grogmar. * Gromgar now resides in the Abyss, and his Tanarukk are his fierce and loyal followers on the material plane. * His symbol is a red hand. * Domains: War, Grave.